Kiba and Ino's 25 Days of Christmas
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: 25 Christmas prompts to tell the story of Kiba and Ino's first Christmas living together. Kiba's a dedicated man who will fall 10ft off a ladder just to hang pretty lights on the house and Ino's a sweetheart who loves her boy even though he puts rum in their eggnog. Prepare for a laugh, but get some tissues on hand. This story will put you in the Xmas spirit! T for language.
1. Day 1

_((A.N. Alright guys, here it is! 25 Christmas prompts featuring my beloved OTP, KibaIno! 3 There'll be some funny ones and some sad ones but in the end, they're all super fluffy! The story takes place in a modern universe. I had to change it up because I don't think ninjas have a Jesus Christ or know how to drive through a snowstorm. Each chapter has a new theme, I've decided to do it that way so you can review each little story at the end if you want. I hope you guys like this and I hope it'll put y'all in the Christmas spirit!))_

**Kiba and Ino's 25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 1 – Advent**

December 1st!  
The beginning of December!  
The beginning of Christmas!  
The beginning of the most wonderful time of the year!  
A tiny little door was opened, revealing a small chocolate candy wrapped in shiny aluminum.  
"So… who gets to eat it?" she asked.  
"I think you know the answer." He replied.  
"Oh, that's right! You get the first one today and I get the next one tomorrow!"  
"N-no! Ino, I think you've forgotten I hate chocolate! You get all of them!"  
"All of them!?" they were foreign words to her ears, "Do you want me to get fat, Kiba?"  
"Don't be so vain about it! They're tiny!"  
And of course, it was the beginning of the wild couple's holiday antics.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 –Snowmanly man**

"Ino, come see what Akamaru and I made!"  
A purple knit cap was pulled over long blond hair and waterproof boots were strapped to pale ankles.  
"A snowman!?" Ino exclaimed as the door shut behind her.  
"Duh!"  
Ino stepped out onto the snowy driveway and crossed her arms, "Very cute, boys. Very cute."  
Kiba glowed with pride.  
"But it doesn't look much like a man."  
Kiba's shoulders dropped, "It's n-not really… supposed to… It's a snowman…"  
"Want some advice?"  
The brunette rubbed his neck, immediately regretting the action because his hands were icy. "Go for it."  
Ino strolled over to the frozen garden in front of the house, grabbed a handful of dirt from a patch of ground not covered in snow and strolled back over to Kiba, Akamaru and their creation.  
"What's that for?" kiba asked.  
Ino pressed the dirt into the lower half of the snowman's face. "There!"  
"What!?"  
"It's beard!"  
"That's so sexist! Not all men have full beards!" Kiba rubbed the hopeless stubble on his face, immediately regretting the action because his hands were still icy, "We try but-"  
Ino brushed some of the dirt off the snowman's face, snatched Kiba's hat off his head and put it on the snowman.  
"There, it's a Snowkiba."  
Akamaru began wagging his tail, jumped up on the Snowkiba and licked it's face until it's head rolled off and smashed on the ground.  
Kiba gave up.


	3. Day 3

**DAY 3 – Shopping**  
"Ughhh. Why did I come to the mall with you?"  
"Because you love me!"  
"But I don't love shopping in crowded stores!"  
Ino crossed her arms, "Come on, Kiba. I could have taken you on Black Friday!"  
"I wouldn't have let you."  
"We wont stay here long, Scrooge." Ino wrapped her fingers between her boyfriend's, "We only have to shop for 18 people."  
Kiba squeezed her hand a little to hard, "18?!" he exclaimed.  
"It's not that bad! I know what to buy them!" Ino smiled, handing Kiba a list of names and the presents they were planning to buy them.  
The brunette boy now chuckled a bit.  
Shino was getting designer jeans for Christmas!


	4. Day 4

**DAY 4- Caroling**  
"Hey Kiba, if you turn on the radio I'll bake cookies this week!"  
"DEAL!"  
Two, work callused fingers brushed along the buttons on the truck's dashboard until they reached the tuner and volume dial.  
And only an idiot would have guessed that the station that came on wasn't playing Christmas music.  
Ino's eyes and ears immediately lit up and she began to sing along without hesitation.  
"We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you-"  
"A MERRY FISTMAS!" Kiba butted in.  
"Hotshot!" Ino gasped, "That's not nice!"  
"-and a Slappy New year." Kiba added, turning right onto the freeway.  
Ino, still shocked by her boyfriend's adlibbing, continued singing, "So bring us some figgy pudding. So bring us some figgy pudding. So bring us some figgy putting."  
"This song is so goddamn repetitive." Kiba said under his breath, but then he spoke aloud, "It's outdated too. Honestly, what the hell is figgy pudding?"  
Ino frustratedly stuck her bottom lip out, "Fine, Mr. Grinch! We'll change it!"  
Two, soft fingers brushed along the dials until the song changed.  
"Ooh! I like this one!" again, the blonde fearlessly began to sing, "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away-"  
"No I didn't!" Kiba snapped, turning off the radio.  
Ino looked at him and he looked at her.  
"Kiba, it's just a song…"  
Kiba's stare returned to the road, "I just don't like hearing those words come outta yer mouth."  
The blonde girl stared at her hands, understanding why Kiba was rattled. It was true. The couple had been together for almost 4 years (their anniversary coming up in March) and neither of them had ever thought about giving their hearts to anyone but each other.  
So Ino looked up, turned the radio back on and changed the station immediately.  
A smile stretched across her face and Kiba began to chuckle.  
Now, BOTH of them sang along this time with absolutely no regrets.  
"Make my wish come truuuue! Baby, all I want for Christmas is youuuuu!"  
"HA! Now this I love to hear y'say!"


	5. Day 5

**DAY 5 – Christmas Tree**

"A little to the left!"  
"Ino!"  
"No, wait! A little to the right!"  
"INO!"  
"THERE!"  
The brunette lept away from the 7 foot evergreen; his arms scratched from the sharp needles and his shirt sticky with sap.  
"Good job, hotshot! It's centered!" Ino giggled, rapidly clapping her hands and bouncing up and down like some kid in a candy store, "Now we can put the ornaments on!"  
'_Oh no'_, Kiba thought to himself.  
The box of ornaments was placed on the coffee table in the living room that now sheltered a huge tree wrapped in colorful lights.  
"So." Ino began, "We're going to start from the bottom of the tree then travel up from there. We have to put the really lame ones on the bottom because those always get knocked off by Akamaru's tail. Our anniversary ornaments have to go on the top under the star because they always do. Make sure the glass ornaments are secure on their-"  
"Ino, I know how to do this!" Kiba chuckled, "We've been decorating our tree for 3 years now."  
He strolled up behind her and pecked her on the cheek, "you can start hanging up the ornaments in whatever OCD little ways you like. I'm going to change my shirt."


	6. Day 6

**DAY 6 - Lights**

He thought the decorating was over.

But Ino wanted nice lights on the trees and gutters!

Being up on the ladder leaning forward with a staple gun and cold hands didn't scare him, but the fact that said ladder was on a patch of ice did.

"Hey Ino! Y'got that extension cord?" Kiba called down to his girlfriend.

"Right here!" she bent down, picked the portable outlet off the snowy ground and held it up to him.

"No no, I'm gonna throw the plug down and you're gonna put it in!" Kiba explained, "Leave the outlet on the ground!"

"Alright! Toss it down!"

Kiba quickly made sure the string of lights were secure on the edge of the roof before he tossed down a green plug with two shiny prongs.

"Ooh! This is gonna look so pretty!" Ino squealed, putting one hand on the ladder to support herself as she crouched down to plug in the lights.

Oh, what a bad move that was.

The ladder skidded on the ice, Kiba lost his balance(dropping the staple gun) and plunged off the ladder. Of course, he had to subconsciously grab the strand of lights and pull them down with him. Ino would have normally ran in and tried to help Kiba but the ladder was kicked into her direction so she ran.

Kiba landed on his back in a big(but mostly frozen) snowbank.

"Kiba!" Ino shrieked, hopping over the fallen ladder And kneeling next to him.

"Damn it, I pulled 'em all off..." the brunette sat up and frustratedly threw the now tangled strand of lights to the side.

"Are you hurt?!" Ino put her hand on his back, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know the ladder would fall!"

"You did that?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kiba rubbed his neck, "I'm not hurt, don't worry. I'm just covered in snow..."

Ino then found herself giggling at her boyfriend's snow caked leather jacket and knit hat.

She leaned over, brushed him off and kissed him quick before saying, "Good to hear! Now you can go put the lights back up!"


	7. Day 7

**DAY 7 - Eggnog**

"Hee hee, I like your face today."

"Heh, me too."

"Such a... fluffy nose!"

"That's cuz I'm Rudolph, biatchhhh."

"Hee hee, 'murica."

The coupled shifted around on the sofa so they were spooning each other(but Kiba was in Ino's arms instead of the way it was usually.)

"Goddamn honey, where's my eggnog?"

"Y'drank it all, Rudolph!"

"I drank yours."

"No, I drank mine."

"Girl, don't preach 'bout your...stereo..."

Their eyelids drooped and their lips began to go numb.

"Shit, Kiba. How much of that... stuff... did you put in the...nog?" Ino's hands crawled across her boyfriend's abdomen, making his blood rush to a special area.

Kiba's mouth grinned to a Chesire cat extent, "Just a wee bit, mate."

"That's bullshit... Rudolph."


	8. Day 8

**Day 8 - Fireplace**

"Man, it's gotta be below zero out there!"

The two, snow covered lovebirds stomped their boots off on the doormat and rushed out their jackets.

"I'm gettin' the fire goin' NOW!" Kiba sighed.

They hurried down the hall into the living room to be greeted by their thirsty Christmas tree.

"And I'll water the tree... NOW!" Ino volunteered, mocking Kiba's impatient tone.

When the fireplace was lit and the tree was quenched, the couple plopped down on the sofa into eachother's arms.

"I can't believe I just went shopping with you again!"

"You put all our rum in that eggnog!" Ino exclaimed. "We needed more for Christmas eve and you're the alcohol expert in this relationship!"

Kiba laughed, "Alcohol expert, huh? Sweetheart, I'm still hungover from last night." He rested his head on Ino's shoulder, "We went to buy rum, yet you spent more time picking out a scarf for Kurenai-sensei than anything else."

"I forgot her favorite color!"

"I told you six times!" Kiba huffed, wrapping his hands around Ino's belly.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to get her something really nice!" Ino snuggled closer to Kiba.

"And I appreciate that! She deserves a nice gift." he said, clearly lightening up again, "Besides, I wasn't really ready to go back out in the icy parking lot anyway."

Kiba gave Ino a toothy grin and playfully pecked her cheek, "But now everything's nice and warm again."

Ino giggled, "I love ya, Hotshot!"

"And you know I love you, sweetheart." Kiba smirked.

Then Akamaru jumped up on the couch and rested his chin on the happy couple's legs while thumping his big white tail on the cousin.

"Ha! And we both love you, Akamaru!"


End file.
